


‘Til Death Do Us Part

by mischiefmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmalfoy/pseuds/mischiefmalfoy
Summary: An AU in which Draco reflects over what life is going to be like with Astoria gone and bringing Scorpius up by himself. He reflects over their precious shared memories in the short time they had together.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 16





	‘Til Death Do Us Part

Draco Malfoy sat on an armchair with a glass of firewhiskey in his hand, taking small sips every few minutes or so. Across from him stood another armchair which was carefully cleaned and patted down every day to ensure that no dust settled upon it, that chair was once Astoria’s; Draco never dared to move that chair, that was Astoria’s place. His Astoria. The place where they used to laugh, love, forgive and forget: the place where they discussed Scorpius’ future. The place where they didn’t have to be mum and dad, they could just be Draco and Astoria. It had been two weeks since he lost his wife, the love of his life, and Draco couldn’t comprehend how he was going to bring up his son all alone and live the rest of his life without the other half of him by his side and holding his hand.

His shoulders started shaking, a slight murmur of a cry left his lips and then finally a tear fell from his eye, down his cheek and tumbled into his glass where is hit the surface of the liquid inside. More tears began to fall and his shoulders started to shake more and more,

“I don’t know how I’m going to do it Astoria,” Draco cried into his firewhiskey.

“I don’t know how—how I’m going to bring Scorpius up in this world without you.” He let more and more tears fall down his face.

Draco Malfoy, the man who never used to allow his emotions become visible and tried to put on a brave face for his son couldn’t do it anymore. He was a broken man once again and living his life without Astoria and bringing Scorpius up on his own was what he feared the most. Not Lucius, not death, not anything. He feared the feeling of being alone. Astoria was his light when everything seemed so extremely dark, she changed him for the better; she made him a better man. A man that could care, a man that could love and a man that could dedicate his entire life to caring for the woman he loved. Then, Scorpius came along and promised him, from the moment that he held that tiny bundle of blankets in his arms, that he would give him the life that he always wanted, a life full of warmth and love and that’s what he did. But without Astoria, he didn’t know how he would cope being alone.

The sound of crying stopped but the tears still continued to fall. He felt so afraid, so alone. 

“I feel like I’m going to let you down Astoria.” He looked up at the armchair in front of him.

“What if..” He sighed,

“What if I turn into him? My father.” Draco put his glass on a near table and wiped his eyes.

“I can’t do this without you, my love.” He looked up at the armchair.

“I wish you were here to guide me and to tell me that I’m doing a good job.” He sighed once again.

Within that moment a slight soft breeze brushed against Draco’s cheek like a hand cupping his face comforting him, letting him know that someone is there. Draco placed his hand over where the breeze tenderly touched his cheek, he closed his eyes and produced a small smile. 

“I love you Astoria.” He looked up at where the breeze came from, a silhouette of a young beautiful woman stood before him, her hair flowing and her eyes twinkling just like they used to. She did nothing but keep her hand placed on his cheek and smiled.

“I miss you every day,” he chocked on his words and let his tears fall again.

She turned her head slowly and noticed his tears, she moved her hand from his cheek and wiped his tear away with her thumb.

“I miss you every day, my love.” He repeated himself again through his tears, she nodded and placed her hand over his heart. Draco took his hands and placed them over hers. He knew what she was trying to say. No matter where he was or what he was doing, she would always be with him in his heart.

Before Draco could say anything else she removed her hands and gave him a sweet smile and then disappeared into thin air. Though she was no longer here in person she lived within Draco and Scorpius and saw the life that they lived, she adored both of them with all of her heart and Draco felt the same.

Draco looked around his living room at all of the pictures of him, Astoria and little Scorpius. His perfect family. He had the perfect life, one he dreamed of since he was a child: he had the most beautiful wife and a beautiful son. He thanked his lucky stars everyday that he met Astoria, each one of those days they shared together were a blessing.

He picked up the first moving photograph which was of both him and Astoria hugging on their wedding day. Astoria in her breathtaking white gown and Draco in his smart, sharp suit: a newly married couple living their fairytale dreams.

‘Draco held Astoria in his arms as individuals from both of their families were surrounding them taking photos of the newly wedded couple. Astoria pulled away from the hug but kept her arms wrapped in his, Draco placed a light kiss upon her forehead and she looked up at him with a smile on her face. This had been the day that they had both dreamed of for a year, and it was more perfect then they both imagined that it would be.

Astoria looked down at her dainty diamond wedding ring now sitting happily upon her ring finger, Draco followed Astoria’s gaze and smiled when he realised at what she was looking at again. 

“Mrs Astoria Malfoy.” She broke her gaze away from her ring and looked back up into Draco’s eyes.

“The perfect ring to it, don’t you think?”

“The best.” Draco leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, which Astoria quickly responded to.

Astoria pulled away from her kiss and chuckled slightly, “You know what happens next don’t you?”

Draco laughed and nodded knowing exactly what his wife was talking about, “Your mother and my mother constantly asking us when we’re having a baby. And when we do announce it they’d both say that they look too young to be grandmothers.”

“My exact thought.” Astoria smiled at him.

Draco placed his thumb carefully on her chin and gently tilted her head so she was looking up at him, “But for now, it’s you and me.”

“For richer, for poorer.”

“To love and to cherish.”

“Til death do us part.” He placed another gentle kiss upon he lips when they both lingered for awhile before pulling away and pressing their foreheads against each other. A state of euphoria at was happening around them, and from then on nothing could tear them away from a feeling of bliss of finally devoting their lives to each other.’

Draco caressed Astoria’s cheek over the top of the photo and placed it back down. He moved onto the next photograph which was a picture of both of them in their living room with a tiny baby Scorpius in their arms, another photo taken in a state of bliss. 

‘Draco and Astoria were sat in their living room with a newborn Scorpius held in Astoria’s arms. He couldn’t have been more than a few days old but this precious baby made them feel like a completed family and provided them both with a different kind of love which neither of them never experienced before. It truly was magical. 

Astoria stared down at her sleeping son where a little soft tuft of blond hair was poking out of the blanket he was wrapped in, “He is everything.” Astoria was in baby heaven, both her and Draco produced a baby which was like them both in so many ways. He was a creation of the sacred love that they shared together, love that could never be broken or taken away from them. 

“He really is my whole world already..” Draco leaned over to look and Scorpius who was softly sleeping. He placed a small kiss on his forehead.

After a few minutes Draco sighed and held his head in his hands, “I’m so scared Astoria.”

“So am I, love, this is a new experience for both of us.” She sent him a gentle smile as he looked up at her.

“Astoria, I am petrified.. I’m so petrified..” Draco tried to say it he really could but he couldn’t find the right words.

“I am so petrified.. of becoming like my father. I don’t want to treat Scorp the way he treated me as a child, I promised myself that I would never become like him but what if I do and I don’t realise. What if..” Astoria placed a tender kiss on his lips before pulling away and smiling at him.

“Draco Malfoy, listen to me now. You are nothing like your father, you are a kind, considerate, warm, generous and loving gentleman who I adore more than life itself. You will not turn into your father, I promise you that. You are going to be the best father to Scorpius, you’ll take him on day trips, teach him quidditch, teach him how to read, how to play piano, how to wave a wand and most importantly you will teach him how to love and be the best version of himself.” Astoria held Draco’s hand with her free one.

“I will be with you every step of the way. I believe in you.” Draco leaned in and pecked her upon her lips before both of them looked down at their baby boy in Astoria’s arms. Their life had only just begun but with each other and little Scorpius, they knew they could get through anything together and live their lives in perfect happiness.’

The final picture that Draco came across made him smile more than any of thephotos, this photo showed a memory of a storm that Scorpius was so extremely scared of but with Astoria and Draco being there to protect him, he had nothing to fear. 

‘Rain battered so hard against the window from Draco’s and Astoria’s bedroom making them think that it would cave in at any given moment. Lightening crashed and thunder rumbled outside, Draco held Astoria close to his chest protecting her from what was going on outside. Just as they were both drifting off to sleep their bedroom door flung right open, Draco and Astoria instantly shot up startled at the sound; Draco quickly rolled over to turn on the lamp where they were met with a sight of shivering little Scorpius in their doorway.

“I’m scared..” Scorpius’ teeth started to chatter.

“Of the storm?” Astoria asked him, he quickly nodded.

“Come here angel.” Astoria held her arms open for him while Draco shuffled along the bed to make room him. He wrapped his arms around the both of them once Scorpius got comfortable.

“There’s nothing to be scared about Scorp. Mummy and Daddy are here to protect you.” Draco placed a kiss on his sons forehead.

The three of them started to get settled when another rumble of thunder and another crash of lightening occurred, Scorpius began to whimper in fear of what was going on outside. Draco and Astoria held him tightly. A few minutes passed and Astoria decided to sit up.

“You know what helps me when I’m feeling scared Scorp?” She asked him.

Scorpius sat up to look at her, “What, mummy?”

“Singing about my favourite things.” Astoria smiled at him. 

He looked at Draco who smiled and nodded at him, “Can you sing for me now mummy about your favourite things?”

She pondered for a moment before speaking, “Oh alright then!” She tickled him until he was in a state of laughter. 

“Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens, brown paper packages tied up with strings. These are a few of my favourite things.” Astoria began to sing, Draco always adored her voice from when she hummed little tunes, to singing nursery rhymes to Scorpius, to signing songs when no one is watching or listening. He adored it.

Astoria sat on her knees on the bed and Scorpius copied her action, “Cream-coloured ponies and crisp apple strudles, door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles, wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings. These are a few of my favourite things.” Scorpius began to giggle as Astoria held his hand, Draco rolled over to face his bedside table and picked up the camera to capture the moment that each of them will treasure and remember for a life time.

Astoria jumped off the bed and ran to her wardrobe and picked out a dress with a satin sash as she continued to sing, “Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes.” She threw the dress aside and jumped back on the bed.

“Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes.” Astoria poked Scorpius’ nose which made him giggle. Draco’s favourite sound. The sound of his wife singing and his sons laughter. What more could he want?

“Silver white winters that melt into springs, these are a few of my favourite things.” She continued to sing.

“When the dog bites, when the bee stings, when I’m feeling sad, I simply remember my favourite things and then I don’t feel so bad.” Astoria finished singing and held Scorpius tightly in her arms as he continued to giggle, Draco shuffled across the bed and hugged them both. 

“Are you feeling better?” Astoria asked. 

Scorpius nodded, “Yes, I have my mummy and daddy and I can sing about my favourite things!”

“And we will always be here to protect you.” Draco kisses his forehead again.

“I love you mummy. I love you daddy.” Scorpius smiled as he snuggled inbetween Draco and Astoria.

“I love you Scorp, I love you Draco.” Astoria kissed his forehead before lying down herself.

“I love you Scorpius, I love you Astoria..more than you will ever know.”He kissed both of them on their foreheads before turning off the lamp and wrapping his arms around his wife and son. His most precious things that the universe could offer to him. And there they all lay, drifting off into a happy sleep thinking about their favourite things.’

Draco put down the final photo and played with his wedding ring whilst remembering the vows they shard, ‘for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, ‘til death do us part.’ He vowed to love and protect Astoria and to love and protect Scorpius. He could do it, he could care for Scorpius and give him the most amazing life.

He started to walk out of the living room before turning back to face the armchairs where he saw the silhouette of Astoria sitting in her chair,

“Goodnight my love, I’ll see you again soon.”


End file.
